


'Gorilla' : Based on Actual Events? Or No?

by DeathByMaslow



Category: Big Time Rush RPF, Bruno Mars (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Big Time Rush Interview, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Bruno Mars' Song 'Gorilla', One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByMaslow/pseuds/DeathByMaslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fun thing I thought of after listening to Bruno Mars' song, Gorilla. This was also inspired by my newly discovered obsession with him after his kickass halftime performance at the Super Bowl. In this universe, my character, Shauna, has been with Bruno for 4 years and they are engaged with a child on the way. This was also kinda inspired by BTR's HuffPost Live interview that they did in September of last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Gorilla' : Based on Actual Events? Or No?

*Shauna's POV*

I was in an interview with Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos for HuffPost Live. It was actually more of a livestream, really. The only difference was that there was a really nice lady there asking us questions from the fans. The guys had just finished discussing their upcoming Latin American tour (that I would be joining them on). I discussed the fact that I would only be performing an acoustic set, given the fact that I'm so heavily pregnant. Six months. 26 weeks, to be exact. I also told the woman that I would be flying back and forth between their tour and the Moonshine Jungle tour for as long as I was allowed to.

But now, the gears were shifting even more towards me and my relationship with Bruno. Not that I minded.

"So Shauna," Alyson looked at me and smiled. "Congratulations on the engagement... and the little one on the way. I know I'm a little late on that, but I just had to say it."

I laughed a little as I moved a strand of my hair from my face. "Thanks. I mean, you're not late on the the engagement, though. It's only been a few weeks. Maybe a month."

"Well either way, congratulations."

I felt Kendall lean forward and poke me repeatedly in the arm.

"Whaaat??? Stop it." I turned around and smacked him upside the head.

"We're in the wedding, right?" He asked me as the rest of the boys and Alyson laughed at our little exchange.

Alyson recovered soon enough to offer a follow-up to Kendall's question. "I was just gonna ask - are these guys gonna be in the wedding?"

"Of course - they're my big brothers. And since I don't really have any of my own, it kinda works out perfectly."

"Great, I like that. Now," Alyson tapped the trackpad on her laptop once. "I found a really interesting Twitter question from... @LoveliesGoHardest and it says... 'Shauna, is it true that Bruno wrote his song Gorilla about yours and his sex life?'"

My hands instantly went to my face in mild embarrassment and I just dropped my head down into my lap. (Well, as far as I could get it with my belly in the way.) The guys were reacting as guys were expected to whenever sex and crap like that is mentioned. There was laughter, loud claps and everything else coming from Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos.

I finally picked my head up from my lap. My face was hot as hell and I was almost sure that if it weren't for my caramel skin, my cheeks would definitely be red. Through my laughter, I attempted to give a response.

"Uhm... yes. That is very true. The song is about us." I awkwardly ran my hand through my hair again, leaving is tousled. "Funny thing about that actually..."

"Oh please go on, we'd love to hear more." James had a hand on my shoulder and a smirk on his face.

"I freakin' hate you guys," I giggled. "But yeah, every single lyric is 100% true. Whether it was things I say or he says. Or anything we do. Yeah. It's all real."

Alyson asked me, "And you were in the video, correct?"

"Yes, I was. But only for the scenes where it's us in the car. I'm not the stripper. Although I have the dance background, that was not me. And if y'all noticed, they never actually show the stripper's face. So she's just kinda unknown, I guess."

"Bringin' it back to the PG-13..." Logan trailed off with a chuckle.

"Right! Anyways...moving right along..." I was laughing as hard as him at that point.

Alyson definitely seemed to be getting a kick out of watching us. "Alright guys, I have another question for Shauna."

"Bring it."

"@iGotThatBallerinaSwag wants to know how long you and Bruno have been together."

I sit back in my seat a little bit. "First of all, lemme just say thank you for the non-awkward question. I shall give you chocolate chip cookies. But he and I have been together for 4, almost 5, years. We met when I was 18. He was 24 at the time."

I felt more than actually saw Carlos turn his head to look at me. "Oh?"

"So I like older guys. Sue me."

"Believe me, I am not judging," Alyson started. "I was the exact same way when I was your age. Older guys are just more fun."

"Amen!"

"One last question, Shauna." Alyson scrolled through the list of Twitter questions yet again. "@iHeartBTRxo wants to know whether you're having a boy or girl and if the two of you have decided on a name."

"I actually announced on Twitter when we got home from the appointment, but we are having a baby girl. And yes, we have decided on a name for her. But we, well actually it's only me, but I'm debating on whether or not I want to reveal her name now and then on Twitter and Facebook and Instagram and stuff or if I want to wait until the day she's born. I honestly have no idea right now."

"How do you plan on solving that problem?" Alyson asked.

"Knowing her," Kendall cut in. "it'll probably be some really random way like flipping a coin or something like that."

"Exactly!" I laughed, reaching my hand back to give him a high-five. "Because I am so indecisive it's not even funny. But when I do decide , you'll be the very first to know, Alyson."

"Well I appreciate that, sweetie. Unfortunately, that's all the time we have with these lovely young people. You can hit them up on Twitter at..." She proceeded to motion to us.

"@1LoganHenderson."

"@jamesmaslow."

"@TheCarlosPena."

"@HeffronDrive."

"@ShaunaAnnalin."

"We'll see you next time, guys!"


End file.
